When Two Collide:Austin and Ally Love Story
by BalletR5love123
Summary: Ally is abused by her father. She goes to a boarding school before it gets worse. When the most popular guy in school falls for her, will either of their lives be the same? Rated T for self-harm, abuse, and profanity.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Chapter One

Ally was nervous. It was her first day at her new boarding school. It was Washington Heights Boarding School, to be exact. She got a scholarship for the four whole years she would be in high school. Ally wasn't nervous the whole time she was getting ready for school. When she saw the school though, her feelings and thoughts changed. "_What if they don't like me? What if I get bad grades? Then my scholarship would be over, and back to my father's house I go." _Her older brother saw her puzzled and nervous face.

"Hey lil sis'… Are you ready for four whole years of this?" He said.

"Yes and no… I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous. I'm exited too! I don't know what I'm feeling, Cow."

Cow was her nickname for her brother. His real name was Kyle, but when Ally was little, she couldn't pronounce her _l_'s right. So she called him Cow. She still does.

"Don't worry. I remember my first day. I was scared shitless."

"LANGUAGE." I replied.

"Whatever."

Ally chuckled, and looked out the window of her brothers 2001 Mitsubishi Diamanté. She looked down, and saw her cardigan of her uniform didn't hide all the bruises on her arms. She pulled it down so it reached her wrists, but it wouldn't stay. "_Crap."_ She crossed her arms, hoping it would help. It did a little bit, but she knew she couldn't keep her arms like this ALL day. Kyle's bruises were almost gone. He still had a scar by his eye, where their dad threw him into a coffee table, when Kyle was four. Kyle is 19 now, so he's out of the house, and he doesn't have to worry about the abusive man they called their dad. Ally's mother decided to send her to Washington Heights because she could get away from her father as well.

They drove through the iron gates of the school, and down the gravel drive towards the big glass front doors. Kyle dropped her off, and whipped away.

"Bye. I guess." Ally mumbled.

"HI!"

"Oh! You scared me. Hi." Ally replied to the strange, quirky redhead who stood before her.

"I'm Dexter. But people call me Dez." He said, happily.

"Allyson. But please, call me Ally."

"I'm your tour guide for today. Your new here right?" Dez asked.

Ally shook her head yes, while trying to hide her bruised arms. Dez noticed her acting strange but didn't ask. He decided to finally start the tour, after what felt like eternal awkward silence.

"Okay. Well, let's get started. First, you'll probably want to see your dorm room. Do you have your map and list of classes with you?"

Ally nodded, and grabbed the papers from her oversized shoulder bag. She handed it to Dez, who scanned over it for quite some time.

"Okay, Ally. Well your down hallway 6Y, room 127. Let's go check it out!"

He led her down the crowded hallway, with people staring at her left and right, Most of them were nice, 'Hello. Welcome!' smiles, but one glare really stood out. A Cheerleader's (She could tell because all of the cheerleaders wore their uniforms to school) smile looked like 'Get out of here. This is MY school, and you're not welcome.' Ally didn't make eye contact with the girl, because, you know… AWKWARD.


	2. Chapter 2: The first Time I met you

Chapter 2

Dez unlocked the door to Ally's new dorm room, and gave a quick tour. The dorm had a small kitchen, and small bathroom, which had 2 sinks, which Ally loved. The dorm had 2 bedrooms, one already occupied. Ally looked around her room. Not much, just a bed with a nightstand, and desk in the corner, and a closet. On one wall there was a big bay window. Ally fell in love with the room immediately.

"Who are you?"

Ally whipped around to see a short, feisty brunette with corkscrew curls and a sharp face.

"Um, I'm A-ally."

"Nice to meet you, Ally! My name's Patricia, but everyone calls me Trish." The girl said.

"Hi!" Ally replied, not knowing what to really say.

"Your new here right?" Trish asked Ally, already knowing the answer.

Ally just nodded, smiling. "_She seems nice. Maybe we have some classes together."_

Just then, she could see Trish glaring. Ally was confused; because she THOUGHT Trish was staring at her. But she wasn't.

"DEXTER." Trish said, coldly.

"It's DEZZZZZZZZ." Dez replied, just as cold, really emphasizing the 'Z' in his name.

"I'm guessing you guys know each other?" Ally said, confused.

"I wish I didn't know him. This is the guy who spilled the contents of his gerbil's cage all over me during math class." Trish said.

"You have a gerbil?" Ally asked.

"Yes. I also have a turtle, 5 cats, 2 dogs and a MONKEY! But I'm not allowed to bring Mr. Bananas to school anymore…" Dez replied.

"Um. Okay?" Ally said, with a WTF look on her face.

Ally spent almost ALL day unpacking, and settling in. When she was FINALLY done, she sat in her bay window, looking out into the courtyard.

"Hey!" Trish yelled.

"Oh! Jesus, Trish. Don't scare me like that!" Ally said while quickly throwing on a jacket to hide her arms.

"Hahaha Sorry… I was just wondering if you wanted me to have you meet the people I hang out with!"

"Um. Sure." Ally said, smiling slightly.

Trish and Ally walked through the halls, and out into the courtyard. Trish introduced Ally to some nice people, shy people, and one super talkative, odd, quirky girl. Then Trish showed Ally the one person Trish was afraid to talk to. TRISH. AFRAID. TO TALK. It just didn't make any sense to Ally. Until she saw him.

"His name is Austin Moon." Trish said, gawking over the blonde boy sitting on a bench.

"Oh. My. Godfather." Was all that Ally could squeak out of her mouth.

Austin met Ally's gaze, and started walking towards him. "_Stay calm, Ally. If he starts talking to you, be confident!" _

"Hi! I'm Austin. You're Allyson, right? The new girl?" Austin said/asked.

"Yeah. And I go by Ally. Why?" Ally responded, confidently.

"Um. I just wanted to say hi! And I looked at your schedule. We have Gym, Physics and Pre-Calc together." Austin said, with a HIGE grin on his face.

On the inside, Ally was doing flips and jumping around. On the outside, she stayed perfectly calm.

"Greeeaaatt. Well, let's get one thing straight: If you even TRY to look at my papers and tests, your balls will be in your throat."

And with that, Ally walked away. Austin just stood there, dumfounded by what the girl just said. He only knew one thing: Ally Dawson was his true love. '_Holy shit. Did she just say that? She's the first girl who had the courage to say something like that to me! Whoa. She has to me mine!' _Austin thought.

Back in Trish and Ally's dorm, right when Trish closed the door, she squealed like Justin Bieber was in her room.

"Holy Mother Trucker, Ally! You just burned the hottest guy in school! That is going to be all over the school in like, 10 seconds!"

"I cannot believe I just did that! I was just looking into those big brown eyes, and it just came out! It felt good, but I doubt he will ever talk to me again." Ally replied.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Trish screamed, "That's the biggest turn on for him! Confidence! He is going to be all over you tomorrow in Gym Class."


	3. Chapter 3: New Partnership, New Feelings

Chapter 3

Ally started her first day of school like any other. Homeroom, then Geography, then French Literature, 4th period: Gym Class. _'Greeeaaatt. Time for a whole hour with HIM. I'm so excited! But don't show it Ally. Stay calm.'_

Ally walked to the gym after putting all of her books away. Trish met Ally at her locker so they could walk together. They got to the gym, and went straight into the Girls' locker room. They both changed into shorts, and a tank. Ally's bruises were mostly healed already, for only being a day and a half. They kind of looked like birthmarks now. They walked out of the locker room, and waited for their gym teacher to come out.

"Alright, athletes! Today: Volleyball! Girls against guys!" Mr. Karter said.

"Hey, Ally. Ready to LOSE?" Austin said, trying to degrade the girls.

"Bring it," Was all that Ally said in return.

"Alright! Team Captains: Austin and Ally!" Mr. K said.

"Of course." Ally said.

Mr. Karter had them do Rock Paper Scissors to see who got the ball first.

"I thought this was high school…" Ally mumbled.

Ally won the game of Rock Paper Scissors, so the girls got the ball first. Ally was going to serve the ball. '_Volleyball is MY sport. I've played it since I was 5!' _Ally smirked to herself.

"SERVE THE BALL." Austin yelled.

"Shut it, Blondie."

He shut up.

Ally served the ball, and the girls immediately went into the lead. Austin was again dumbfounded by what just happened. _'Apparently a 5 foot 4 inch, 125 pound 16 year old girl can serve a volleyball like a boss.'_ Austin thought.

_**Ring. Ring. RING!**_

"Alright Athletes: The girls win!" Mr. Karter announced.

All the girls screamed, and hollered. They all changed back into their normal clothes, and left the gym. Study hall was next for almost everyone. Austin went into the music room, for a nap. About 10 minutes later, Ally snuck her way into the music room, to play a new song she wrote a couple months ago. She sat down at the piano, not even noticing Austin lying on the floor behind it. She started playing a soft melody, and began to sing.

_I've been working hard so long_

_seems like pain has been my only friend_

_My fragile heart's been done so wrong_

_I wondered if I'd ever heal again_

_Ohh just like all the seasons, never stay the same_

_all around me I can feel a change (Ohh)_

_I will break these chains that bind me,_

_happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me,_

_today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting,_

_it's mine for the takin'_

_I know I can make it,_

_today my life begins_

_Yesterday has come and gone_

_and I've learnt how to leave it where it is_

_And I see that I was wrong_

_for ever doubting I could win_

_Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same_

_all around me I can feel a change (Ohh)_

_I will break these chains that bind me,_

_happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me,_

_today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting,_

_it's mine for the takin'_

_I know I can make it,_

_today my life begins_

_Life's too short to have regrets_

_so I'm learning now to leave it in the past,_

_and try to forget_

_Only have one life to live_

_so you better make the best of it_

_I will break these chains that bind me,_

_happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me,_

_today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting,_

_it's mine for the takin'_

_I know I can make it,_

_today my life begins_

_I will break these chains that bind me,_

_happiness will find me_

_Leave the past behind me,_

_today my life begins_

_A whole new world is waiting,_

_it's mine for the takin'_

_I know I can make it,_

_today my life begins_

_today my life begins..._

Half way through the song, Austin woke up, and just layed there, listening to the soft voice that came from the other side of the piano. He wasn't sure who it was, but when the song was done, he saw her. '_Holy crap. Ally Dawson. I'm bugging' out. Im falling head over heels for this girl.'_

At lunch, Austin walked up to Ally, who was sitting at a table with Trish and a girl named Carmen (She's the really quirky and spunky one she met yesterday.).

"Um. Ally? Can I talk to you for a second?" Austin asked.

"Fine. Be right back." Ally stood up and Austin quickly took her hand and ran into the music room.

"I heard you." Was all Austin said.

"What are you TALKING about?"

"During Study Hall. You were singing. I heard you." Austin said.

"I THOUGHT NO ONE WAS IN HERE! You were here? Where?" Ally said, starting to freak out.

"I was sleeping. Behind the piano." Austin replied, with a small smile on his face.

"Oh my god. No one can hear me sing!" Ally said, as she was starting to shake. She was freaking out, because she can't sing in front of people, and the most popular guy in school just heard her. She didn't want ANYONE to hear her, let alone, Austin Moon.

"Hey. Calm down." Austin said, soothingly, "You were REALLY good."

"Thanks. I guess." Ally replied, trying to stop shaking.

They stayed in the music room for about another 20 minutes, talking about their mutual love for music, how Austin can't write a song to save his life, and Ally's stage fright.

"Ideeaaa!" Austin sang.

"What?" Ally replied.

"You write songs. I perform!"

"What?"

"You write songs for me to sing, and I sing them! It's a win-win! Come on!"

Ally thought about it, and finally agreed to the partnership. She was excited, but didn't show it. Austin was excited too, but again, didn't show it.

"Well, I better get to class." Ally said.

"We have Physics together. Why don't we walk together?" Austin suggested.

"Id like that." Ally replied, with a smile.

'_Her smile is SO beautiful. She's beautiful. Most girls I see are hot. Or sexy. But Ally is different. She's not like other girls. I like that.'_ Austin thought to himself. Austin opened the door for Ally, and the both walked out of the music room. Halfway down the hallway, Austin took Ally's hand. Ally blushed like crazy. People looked at them, some smiled, some paid no attention to the hand holding. They got to the Science Lab, and sat down beside each other. Today was a good day.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, as much as I would love to, I don't. ): The song is by Bruno Mars, again, I do not own, as much as I would love to. Thanks for reading! **

**~Me(: **


	4. Chapter 4:Squirrels, Weddings? And Fairs

**Um. Okay... I'm just gonna start. Hello, my name is Renae, and I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who read my story, and to all the people who reviewed. This is my first fanfic, let alone, first Austin and Ally! **

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Austin and Ally. But sadly, I do not. *sniffle.* haha Well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4

Ally and Austin just walked out of Pre-Calculus, the last class of the day. Ally went to her locker, put her books away, and grabbed her bag, just closed her locker, and got a text.

Austin: Meet me in the courtyard at 11. I wanna show u something.

_Ally: I can't. How am I gonna get out of the doors. Lock down is at 10._

Austin: climb out your window. I'll meet you there. Dress nice.

_Ally: Fine. (:_

It was almost 8 o'clock, and Ally decided to get ready. She had light grey eye-shadow on, and a light coat of mascara and lip gloss. Her hair was in a casual but cute side braid, and she wore a purple, flowy dress that came to about mid-thigh. She wore a small black cardigan that just covered her upper arms, and black flats. It was 10:45, so she decided to sit on her bed and write in her book for a little bit. At exactly 11:00, Ally heard small clicks on her window. '_I feel like I'm in a movie. The rocks on my window, the sneaking out. Everything. I'm not complaining!'_

She opened her curtains to see Austin in a nice shirt tucked into black jeans, with a tie. She opened the window, and just stared down. Her room was on the 2nd floor, so it wasn't like she could just fall into the bushes without a scrape. There was a tree outside the window, so she decided that was the only way down. She got INTO the tree, but she was afraid of heights, so she just sat there.

"Aren't you coming?" Austin said, jokingly.

"Umm… Uh. Yeah?" Ally said, nervousness in her voice.

"That didn't sound very convincing. Are you going make me come up there and get you?" Austin said, chuckling.

"Hm. YES." Ally replied, also laughing.

"Oh, Ally. You're going to be the death of me!" Austin said, climbing the tree.

Ally just laughed, and finally Austin met her at the top of the tree.

"I actually kind of like it up here." Austin said, dangling his feet from the tree branch.

"Me too. It's nice up here. I feel safe, too." Ally replied, staring up at the starry night.

"Okay. Well enough of that. My butt hurts now. Come on. I'll help yah down!" Austin said.

"My butt doesn't feel the greatest either." Ally giggled.

Austin put his hand out for Ally, which she took, and they both helped each other down the tree. When they got to the bottom, Austin really saw how pretty Ally looked. '_Wow. Just. Wow.'_ Austin thought.

"So, where are you taking me?" Ally smiled while asking.

"The lake." Austin replied.

"The lake? Why did I have to dress up, then?" Ally said, while the starting walking.

"Well, there's something BY the lake I'm taking you too. That's why." Austin said.

They walked until they reached the lake. It was beautiful. There was a blanket beside the banks, with a picnic basket and all of its contents were out all neatly, and there was a squirrel eating the bread on one of the sandwiches.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Ally squealed.

"He's eating my sandwich." Austin said, trying to be plain, but couldn't help but smile at Ally just sat there, with the squirrel, the squirrel either not noticing her, or didn't mind her being there. She slightly reached her hand out to shoo it away, and the squirrel let her pet him. '_Just another reason I like her SO freaking much.' _Austin thought, smiling to himself. Ally was giggling with the squirrel under her hand. She picked him up, and set him in the tree, handing the squirrel the sandwich. Ally sat back down, patting the blanket, gesturing Austin to sit across from her.

They sat, talking, laughing. Ally suddenly got up, took her shoes off, and sat on the bank, dangling her feet in the warm water. Austin did the same, until Ally decided to have a little fun. Out of nowhere, she pushed him into the lake.

"ALLY. You are going to pay for this!" Austin smirked, and grabbed her foot from under the water, pulling her into the lake as well.

"Oh no! My makeup! Is it running?" Ally said, worried about her makeup.

"Surprisingly, no, actually!" Austin said.

They swam around for about 10 minutes. They decided to head back. They were both still wet, but it was warm outside, so they weren't cold. Ally looped her arm with Austin's, whose hands were in his pockets.

As they got to Ally's tree, she unlooped her arm from his, kissed him on the cheek, and started to climb the tree. When she got back into her window, she said down to him,

"I had fun. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Austin said, watching Ally close her window. When Ally thought Austin was gone, she jumped around her room like a maniac. She calmed down, and looked out her window. Austin's back was to her, so he didn't see her watch him as he did the same thing (But in a more Ross Lynch*, dude type sort of way.) Ally just giggled, changed into her pajamas, and got into bed thinking, '_This was a good day.'_

The next day was a Saturday, so Ally slept in. Well, until Trish ran into her room.

"I came in here to ask you a question last night, and you weren't in here! Where were you?" Trish asked, with a slight knowing where she might have been, and who she might have been with.

"I was with Austin." Ally said, suppressing a HUGE grin.

Trish just stared at her for a minute, and then squealed. The two girls jumped around the dorm room, until Trish said

"TELL ME EVERYTHING. Are you gonna get married? Can I be a bridesmaid! Oh! No, I'll be the wedding planner! What are your favorite colors?"

"Trish. We went out on one date! But it was amazing."

Ally told her the whole story, from the tree, to the squirrel, the swimming. Right when she was done telling her story, she got a text.

"Speak of the devil." She said.

Austin: I had fun. Tonight, is going to be better. But don't worry. You don't have to dress up.

_Ally: Where are we going THIS time? (:_

Austin: The fair! Duh! Pick you up at 7, this time.

_Ally: See you then;)_


	5. Chapter 5:Ally's Song

**Hey, Everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating for a couple of days! I was uploading a lot, because I was at my dad's house, and all of my outlines for my stories are there. But I came to my mom's house, and forgot them! But I got them back, so… Here I am!**

**Disclaimer, again: I do not own Austin and Ally, Disney Channel got that privilege. I also do not own ANY songs that are in this story, because I cannot write a song to save my life. (:**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 5

Today was Sunday, Ally and Trish's 'at-home-spa-day'. Ally and Trish both woke up and 10:00 a.m., and got yogurt and granola for breakfast. They then made an avocado and honey facial, and applied it to each other's faces, laughing hysterically in the process. They did each other's nails, and then rinsed off the facial. They were all clean, with a small glow. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Ally yelled to Trish.

She answered the door, to see her little cousin standing in the doorway.

"Amelia! What are you doing here?" Ally asked hugging her cousin she hasn't seen in what felt like ages.

"Alllyyyyy! I am here for an audition for a ballet school in Kentucky!"

Amelia was Ally's 13 year old cousin who lived in New York. She was a little taller than Ally, with dark brown hair and bold blue eyes. She wore glasses, but the maroon color was a good contrast between the hair and eyes. She was wearing an Elmo shirt, with black skinny jeans a grey UGG boots.

"That is SO cool! Hey Trish I want you to meet someone! Come on in, Mill."

"Nice place!" Amelia said, while plopping down on the couch.

"Who? Taylor Lautner?" Trish asked, drying her face with a towel.

"No. My little cousin, Amelia!"

"Hi. Please, call me Millie." Millie told Trish.

"Hi, Millie. Why is it SO quiet in here? Lets turn on the radio!" Trish said, walking, more like running to the radio.

They danced, laughed, and talked for about 2 hours, and then Ally saw the clock.

"Oh No! Its almost 6:30! Austin's gonna be here soon!" Ally yelled.

"Austin?" Millie asked Trish.

"Her husband."

"HE IS NOT MY HUSBAND. WE HAVE HAD ONE DATE." Ally yelled.

"Whatever!" Trish yelled back.

Ally came back out with her hair in a side ponytail, and she was wearing a floral romper, and gladiator sandals.

"Ca-ute!" Trish said.

Right then, a knock came from the door.

"I'll get it." Ally said.

She opened the door to see the one and only, Austin Moon standing before her.

"Wow. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Ally said, with a slight smile on her face.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Bye, Trish. Millie Bear, I'll text you!"

And with that, the two left. They walked in silence most of the way, but it was a comfortable silence. Austin finally broke the silence.

"Millie Bear?"

"She's my little cousin."

"Oh." Austin said, smiling. '_Ally Bear. Cute. Wait_. _What?'_

They got to the fair, and had SO much fun. They rode almost all the rides, they shared a funnel cake, laughed, talked about music, laughed even more, Ally took the plate from their funnel cake and blew the powdered sugar that was left on the plate ALL over Austin. When Austin was al cleaned up, Austin asker Ally something that really made her shy and quiet, and Austin didn't know why.

"Hahahaokay. Funny! But hey, I have a question. Millie is your cousin. It got me thinking what your family is like."

"Oh. Um… I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why? It's just family."

"Okay, fine. I have one older brother named Kyle, and a younger sister name Carmen. Um, she's um… Deceased…"

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Wait. What about your parents?" Austin said, scooting closer to Ally, and hugging her. He pulled away as he asked her about her parents.

"Oh! Um. Well my mom is amazing. My dad, not so much."

"What do you mean?"

"He's um. Abusive. He would yell, and hurt all of us kids. He has gone to court about it twice, but my mom won't press charges. He's the reason I don't have a little sister anymore. I wrote a song for her funeral, but I was too sad to sing it. I was 14 when she died. She was 10. My brother was 16, I think. It was hardest on him. She always thought of Kyle as her 'bodyguard'. He was her role model. He was HER male figure in her life. Carmen shut my dad out. Wouldn't talk to him. When my brother went off to college, Carmen was a mess. She became depressed, and sad. She wouldn't talk to anyone. One day, my dad came home; she was sitting on the couch, looking out the window. She didn't hear him come in, and basically punched her In the back. She fell to the ground, and my dad flipped her over, and yelled at her that the only reason she could be sad is because she wasn't pretty and that no one would like her. He said that she was an outcast, and she had no reason to live. So, he made her not live anymore. He smothered her in her sleep that night." Ally said all that, while staying strong, for the most part. A Couple tears fell here and there. Most of the tears came from Austin.

"Oh m-my go-god." Austin said, pulling Ally into a big bear hug.

"Can we go?"

"Sure." Austin stood up and took Ally's hand.

They both got to Ally's dorm room, and Ally invited him in. She led him to her room, sneaking past Trish's room, as it was almost midnight.

"Do you want to hear my song I wrote for my sister?"

"Sure."

Ally walked over to her keyboard, and started playing. She looked up at Austin, who made his way to the empty spot beside her. Then, she started to sing:

_I came by today to see you _

_Though I had to let you know _

_If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time, I'd have held you and never let go_

_Oh it's kept me awake night wonderin' _

_Lie in the dark, just asking "why?"_

_I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time_

_I guess Heaven was needing a hero _

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it though _

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind _

_The only conclusion I come to _

_Is that Heaven was needing a hero like you_

_I remember the last time I saw you _

_Oh you held your head up proud _

_I laughed inside when I saw how you were,_

_standing out in the crowd _

_You're such a part of who I am _

_Now that part will just be void No matter how much I need you now _

_Heaven needed you more_

_'Cause Heaven was needing a hero _

_Somebody just like you _

_Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it though _

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind _

_The only conclusion I come to Is that_

_Heaven was needing a hero like you_

_Yes, Heaven was needing a hero...that's you._

By the end of the song, Ally was crying. Austin hugged her. She cried into his chest. She did for a while, until she fell asleep. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her bed. He covered her up with her blankets, kissed her forehead, and whispered 'Goodnight. Ally Bear.'


End file.
